


The Little Wildcat

by backtofive



Series: The Black Cat and The White Kitten [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cats, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, and other animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst day of Suoh's life. Seriously.<br/>Please don't laugh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Wildcat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).



Akihito was a beautiful kitten, he had long white fur and his little fangs were nearly as sharp as his claws. That day he decided that he was going to be a wildcat! Asami should get ready to fight the Almight Akihito! He only need to grow a bit first ...

He puffed up to look bigger and scary and hissed at the mirror.

Good. But not good enough. If he wanted to scary Kirishima, Suoh and Asami and make them respect him, he should be even more threatening.

He took a deep breath before trying again, hissing louder. But he still didn't look scary as he wanted.

He looked around but didn't saw the huge black cat hiding under the bed, watching his hissing training with amusement in his golden eyes. Asami had never seen anything so absurdly adorable and funny in his whole life. That harmless furball was trying to look threatening.

Akihito looked at his image again and decided that he wouldn't leave the mirror until he convinced himself that he was scary enough ... or until he fell asleep.

In his third attempt, he looked deep into his own blue eyes and roared! His eyes widened in shock and he jumped back, going to hide behind a pair of socks.

In fact, he couldn't know that the "roar" that he had heard was nothing more than Asami voicing him and making him sound big and scary like a big cat.

Confident, Akihito concluded that his training had gone well and now he could sound dangerous as Asami.

To test whether he really seemed like a real wildcat, there was only one possible target in his head. The biggest target possible.

Suoh.

The poor dog was dozing in the sun - not because he wanted to be in the sun, the day was absurdly hot - but because Asami had decided that mission was to guard the window ... just in case a certain problematic kitten attempt an escape . That kitten was "forbidden" to walk in the sunlight.

Tao's teacher taught him that the skin of the white cats are kinda fragile and "they better be kept out of the sun". But of course the kitten didn't care about that.

Thus the big dog was sleeping under the sun when the attack happened.

Of course it hurt, like when someone poke your finger with needles and Suoh rose, surprised and ready to disembowel those who were hurting him. But his growl died in his big mouth when faced with a kitten puffing up staring at him in the eye.

Suoh couldn't believe that the cheeky furbal dared hissing at him!

Akihito stepped forward, growling softly and Suoh backed his paws refusing to touch Asami's beloved treasure.

In his peripheral vision, he saw the big black cat sitting at the window, watching him with his sadistic eyes, challenging him to react.

He couldn't. He would never make Asami mad by scarying the kitten, threatening him or hurting him.He didn't had death wish.

Akihito leapt forward and Suoh bounced back, the kitten understood that he were truly intimidating the huge rottweiler and continued advancing, chasing him around the yard.

When Feilong opened the window of his bedroom that morning and saw the rottweiler being chased by a kitten he had a coughing fit so loud that woke Yoh from his sleep.

Asami decided that the kitten was too much time in the sunlight and grabbed him by the neck, finally ending Suoh's public humiliation.

Akihito was still snarling when the big black cat put him on the couch to lick him clean. Asami would let the kitten become a wildcat if it meant that he could tame him later.

**Author's Note:**

> the skin of the white cats are kinda fragile and they better be kept out of the sun → this is true.
> 
> Again, I don't have a beta and english is not my native language, sorry if I wrote anything stupid.
> 
> If you laughed at Suoh's misfortune, you're a mean person!!


End file.
